York County Fire and Rescue (Virginia)
York County Fire and Rescue, also known as the York County Department of Fire and Life Safety, is a combination career/volunteer department established in 1954. The agency protects more than 69,000 residents within a 108 square mile area. The department is made up of the Office of Emergency Management, Administrative and Support Services Office, the Fire and Rescue Operations Division, and the Prevention and Community Safety Division. Operations Division personnel work 24-hour shifts and are assigned to one of three platoons. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 'Fire Station 1 (Grafton)' - 5751 George Washington Memorial Highway, Yorktown Headquarters. Built 1960, expanded 1989 :Engine 1 - 2016 Pierce Quantum PUC (1500/750/30F) (SN#29830-01) :Ladder 1 - 2018 Pierce Velocity PUC (1500/300/100' rear-mount) :Rescue 1 - 2017 Pierce Enforcer walk-around heavy rescue (SN#29858-01) :Tanker 1 - 2003 International 7600 / Pierce (1000/2000) :Medic 1 - 2015 International 4300 / Road Rescue :Battalion 1 - 201? Ford F-250 4x4 'Fire Station 2 (Tabb)' - 4405 Big Bethel Road, Yorktown Built 1973-74 :Engine 2 - 2008 Pierce Quantum (1500/500/40F/55' SkyBoom) :Medic 2 - 2014 International 4300 / Road Rescue 'Fire Station 3 (Bruton)' - 114 Hubbard Lane, Williamsburg Built 1979 :Engine 3 - 2008 Pierce Quantum (1500/75/40F) :Ladder 3 - 2008 Pierce Dash 2000 (2000/300/50F/105' rear-mount) :Rescue 3 - 2017 Pierce Enforcer walk-around heavy rescue (SN#29858-02) :Tanker 3 - 2010 International 7500 / Pierce (1000/2000) :Brush 3 - 2003 Dodge Ram 2500 4x4 (250/200) :Medic 3 - 2014 International 4300 / Road Rescue 'Fire Station 4 (Yorktown)' - 901 Goosley Road, Yorktown Built 1990 :Engine 4 - 2008 Pierce Quantum (1500/75/40F) :Dive 4 - 2000 Grumman Olson / Emergency Outfitters step van rescue :Medic 4 - 2014 International 4300 / Road Rescue :Utility 4 - 2007 Ford F-750 with trailer :Marine 1 - 2012 MetalCraft Marine FireStorm 32' (2200 gpm) (SN#554) 'Fire Station 5 (Lightfoot/Skimino)' - 2000 Newman Road, Williamsburg Built 1991 :Engine 5 - 2008 Pierce Quantum (1500/500/40F/55' SkyBoom) :Medic 5 - 2014 International 4300 / Road Rescue 'Fire Station 6 (Seaford)' - 503 Back Creek Road, Seaford :Engine 6 - 2017 Pierce Quantum PUC (1500/750/30F) (SN#29830-02) :Medic 6 - 2015 International 4300 / Road Rescue :Brush 6 - 2003 Dodge Ram 2500 4x4 (250/200) :Parade - 1955 Dodge / Howe (250 gpm) Retired apparatus :2010 Ford F-650 / MedTec ambulance :2010 Ford F-650 / MedTec ambulance :2010 Ford F-650 / MedTec ambulance :2003 Pierce Dash 2000 tower (2000/370/30F/85' rear-mount) :2003 Pierce Quantum pumper (1500/750/30F) :2001 Ford F-450 / Wheeled Coach ambulance :2001 Ford F-450 / Wheeled Coach ambulance :1998 Pierce Quantum pumper (1500/750/30F) :1995 International 4900 / Hackney walk-around heavy rescue :1991 E-One Hurricane pumper (1500/500/55' Teleboom) :1991 E-One Hurricane pumper (1500/750) :199? Ford F-350 4x4 brush truck (?/?) :1989 E-One Hurricane ladder (-/-/135' rear-mount) :1989 E-One Hurricane ladder (-/-/135' rear-mount) :1988 E-One Hurricane pumper (1500/750) :1988 E-One Hurricane pumper (1500/750) :1988 E-One Hurricane pumper (1500/750) :1988 E-One Hurricane pumper (1500/500/50' TeleSqurt) :198? GMC C7000 tanker (?/?) :1976 Mack CF600 pumper (1000/750) External Links :York County, Virginia - Fire & Life Safety :York County Department of Fire and Life Safety Facebook page :York Professional Fire Fighters Association IAFF Local 627 :York Professional Fire Fighters Association IAFF Local 627 Facebook page Category:York County, Virginia Category:Virginia departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Former operators of E-One apparatus Category:Former operators of Hackney apparatus Category:Former operators of Mack apparatus Category:Departments operating MetalCraft Marine apparatus